Superheroes and Villains
Superheroes and Villains All the teams go below, Superheroes Blackout Boys The rumored team of Powers working for the government. Very little is known about them. Compadres The superhero team operating in South America and well-known for their war against the Syndicate, one of the world's most powerful criminal organizations. Their leader Mask is considered to be one of the strongest Powers in the world. Overwatch The UN sponsored superhero team, dedicated to maintaining peace and fighting human rights violations across the world. Cape City: Glassman, Truthfinder, Beatrice Split Paragons Once one of the most prominent North American Superhero Teams they have split up recently due to internal disagreements. There are rumors of a possible revival of the team, but so far they remain only rumors. Cape City: Rook, Lightning Magister's Circle One of the strongest Magic Powers in the Cape City and perhaps the world, Magister has attracted a number of fellow Magic Powers to his side. He has recently been plagued by several scandals and accusations that his mental health makes him a danger to himself and the others. Fury Slayers A loose organization of Powers committed to fighting the Furies. Their membership is highly fluid, due to high casualty rate and the organization has been on the verge of complete collapse several times. Still, the Fury Slayers survive, if only by a thread. Fury Slayers are considered to be superhero organization, however they have a number of wanted villains in their ranks. Cape City: Lancer (Architect's Team) Outer City: Savage (Furians Gang) Liberators An international superhero team dedicated to fighting the Cradle. The team has considerable financial backing, fill support of the law enforcement agencies across the globe and a large number of strong Powers. Outer City: Andraste Ocean Lords The team of Australian superheroes, that fled Australia after Dr. Ann seized power. They have been trying to mobilize the world to unite against the Techno-Empress and regularly carry out attacks against Ann's assets outside of Australia. Fenix A new young superhero team in St. Petesburg, fighting against the Eastern Brotherhood. Criminals Limit Break One of the most notorious supervillian teams, the Limit Break revels in destruction and cruelty. They are hunted by governments and superheroes across the globe, yet even losing an occasional team member, the team survives to commit another atrocity. Limit break is known for having Joker-Powers as the core of their team. The fact, that their Powers constantly change makes Limit Break extremely unpredictable and impossible to prepare for. MOD-DOK Affiliates of the Singularity Architects, MOD-DOK is a team of villains dedicated to extremes of enhancement and alteration of human body. They accept payment for jobs to enhance individuals, but as often target people, they identify as good subjects for research. The results of their experimentation vary - from beneficial, creating angelic beauty and superhuman strength, to grotesque, pitiful monstrosities incapable of surviving longer then 24 hours. Cape City: Dr. Facelift Technophobia A group of Powers, sometimes called Gremlins, seeking destruction of the modern technology. They have preformed a number of terrorist attacks around the world and used the break down of technology they cause. Supreme One of the more radical off-shots of the Godlike, the Supreme work to establish complete dominance of the Powers over regular humans, by any means necessary. Their most notorious crime was an attempt to kidnap scientists and their research to create Dulls Virus capable of infecting all of the human population, as Powers appear to be immune. It's unknown whether they worked with Cradle or against Cradle in this endeavor, though the criminal organization was certainly involved. Prophet of Babel One of the stronger Powers, Prophet can rewrite person's memories, turning anybody into his obedient servant. He is currently leading a cult of more then dozen Powers, whose abilities include creating portals, pre-cog abilities and Power capable of bestowing regeneration on others. All of them were handpicked to create impenetrable defense for the Prophet. Prophet's threat to the world is mitigated by his obsession with the destruction of the Cape City, one of the few places with means of opposing him, though it has been diminished with disappearance of Architect. Prophet has claimed that the Architect constructed second Tower of Babel in the Cape City, an unforgivable sin, that must be washed away with complete destruction. Gom Ziggurat Gom Ziggurat, also known as the Acropilisk, operates over a significant portion of the Thar Desert in northern India and some of Pakistan. He has a unique set of powers, classifying him as Archeokinetic. His appearance is unknown, as he surrounds himself with an enormous structure similar to an complex of ancient temples which move across his territory on legs which appear to be pillars of stone. In a large area surrounding his core, baked clay figures and horses have been seen scouting and building or reparing the structures surrounding him. While the range these figures spread is large, they appear in higher density around his location. His behavior is fairly predictable, slowly moving towards the nearest archeological site or buried city, where he sets about uncovering it with his terra-cotta drones and incorperates it into his core structure. He has shown minimal agression to passing caravans, however he has slaughtered several teams of archeologists who were uncovering archeological sites. There is worry that he will eventually have to move through a populated area to get to the nearest ancient civilisation, but as the Thar desert is home to a great many ancient civilizations, this may not be for quite some time.